Stairway to Heaven
by Nuity
Summary: C'est peut-être même la bande originale de sa vie, après tout, cette musique. La voix de l'hallucination est douce, agréable, un peu rauque – ça le rend malade et il ne dit rien le jour suivant lorsqu'il sourit et s'interrompt en plein milieu d'un vers pour lui annoncer quelque chose qu'il sait déjà. "J'ai gagné, Sammy." / Séquelle de Les anges se cachent pour mourir.


Okay mais considérez ça : j'ai toujours voulu écrire une fic SPN sur Stairway to Heaven.

Okay mais considérez ça : j'ai toujours voulu écrire une séquelle pour _Les anges se cachent pour mourir_ basées sur l'idée de _two halves made whole_.

Okay mais considérez aussi ça : je n'ai aucune estime de moi. Mais j'aime assez ce truc quand même.

Donc voilà. Deux ou trois milliers de mots, de, euh, voilà. Insane!Adam est ma vie. Aussi, Hannah est géniale. Si vous n'aimez pas Hannah parce qu'il y a une ou deux chances qu'elle devienne un love interest, vous devriez reconsidérer vos choix de vie.

C'est une sorte de euh, d'UA de la S9. Ou alors, c'est un post-demon!Dean et tout le reste, j'ai pas trop donné d'explications dans _Les anges se cachent pour mourir_ parce que c'est un peu flou dans ma propre tête. Si vous vous demandez où est Michael, il est recroquevillé au Paradis à silencieusement souffrir la perte de son cadet. Peut-être qu'un jour j'écrirai un truc là-dessus, parce que pourquoi pas, hein, tant qu'à faire.

Je sais, Sam peut paraître OOC. Mais vous le seriez aussi si vous perdiez ce qui est littéralement la _moitié de vous-même_.

Un peu après le début de la troisième partie, si le coeur vous en dit, vous avez donc la permission de lancer _Stairway to Heaven_. Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu Mark Pellegrino la chanter ? Moi oui. J'adule ce type.

La version métal de _Call me maybe_ existe vraiment. Si vous n'avez pas vu la vidéo Samifer à ce sujet, je vous suggère de re-reconsidérer vos choix de vie.

Bonne lecture. Je crois.

* * *

><p><em>Il fait noir.<em>

Sam pose le stylo avec une grimace de dépit qui n'est au final que de la comédie. C'est vrai, il fait noir malgré toute la lumière, éclatante lumière, brûlante lumière – rien à voir avec la Grâce d'un ange, mais plus douloureuse que ça quand même. Et le silence, le silence est lourd et impossible, tellement impossible; derrière lui, sur le lit, Adam a ramené un de ses genoux contre lui, l'autre abandonné là dans une position étrange comme s'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, une main arrachant à moitié ses cheveux devenus trop longs, et il ne dit rien. Il n'a plus rien dit depuis la dernière phrase – sentence – qu'il a prononcée. Et tout est vide, tellement vide.

Et surtout froid, tellement froid. Glacé comme la vitre contre laquelle il est allé appuyer son front. Dean est parti chasser, ou acheter à manger, ou draguer dans un bar, ou peu importe. Dean fait ce qu'il veut, Sam n'est plus un enfant qu'il faut surveiller, protéger.

Sam ne se sent plus grand-chose. Tout est vide, silence, froid et noir. Parfois son demi-frère lève des yeux indescriptibles vers lui. Des yeux de fin du monde.

Ledit monde continue pourtant de tourner. Des gens viennent dans le motel où ils se trouvent comme dans des centaines d'autres motels et puis repartent, d'autres font leur courses, achètent des vêtements pour l'automne à leurs enfants, font des enfants, enterrent leurs parents, se marient, divorcent, rient, pleurent, chantent, boivent et mangent, comme si de rien était. Comme si tout était normal. Comme s'ils ne sentaient pas comme il fait froid, comme l'hiver s'est déjà insinué, comme l'hiver est partout, dans les moindres cellules de son corps.

Tout est monotone et languide, figé. Tout bouge et rien ne change, le mouvement perpétuel reste le même, ballet bien ordonné; personne ne se rendra jamais compte de rien, alors même que tout a changé. Et Sam ne comprend pas, ne comprend pas pourquoi, ne comprend pas comment. Après tout, tout est gelé, et les gens passent à côté comme si tout était parfait. Ils portent encore des vêtements légers, parlent d'été indien malgré la pluie qui commence, qui semble déjà s'être bien installée. Certains s'embrassent sous ladite pluie avec les sourires de ceux qui n'ont pas encore connu la désillusion, ou qui croient malgré tout. Amélia avait ce sourire-là.

Amélia et Jess sont si loin, désormais. Leurs visages se troublent et se confondent comme une sorte de cauchemar – c'est ça, le cauchemar ? Qu'il les confonde et qu'il les oublie, ou qu'il ne s'en soucie même pas ?

Tout

est

loin.

Est-ce que ces gens-là, dehors, savent que l'enfant favori de Dieu, l'Etoile du Matin, celui même qu'ils appellent le Diable, s'est caché et est mort ? Est-ce qu'ils ont conscience, quelque part au fond d'eux-mêmes, d'à quel point l'idée même sonne faux ? Et Sam sait bien que tout ça est stupide, sait qu'il ne devrait pas être affecté, qu'il devrait être heureux, _danser la putain de macarena à poil sur l'Impala_ comme l'a proposé Dean avec une conviction à demi-feinte, mais tout est silence et il ne peut pas s'amener à envisager d'être satisfait.

« _Salut, Sammy. Je te manque tant que ça ?_ »

Le bond qu'il fait est phénoménal; la fenêtre résonne alors que le silence éclate en mille morceaux tranchants qui s'enfoncent dans sa peau, tandis que le cauchemar prend forme à nouveau.

Le sourire qu'Adam fait sur le lit a quelque chose de profondément dérangé qui reflète bien l'état dans lequel il est, mais Sam ne peut pas le voir, Sam ne voit rien d'autre qu'un désordre de cheveux blond sale et d'yeux couleur de glace infernale, et d'un rictus qui lui tord le ventre.

« _On dirait bien que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, finalement…_ »

* * *

><p>Sam pense qu'il préférait quand le monde entier se taisait, mais quelque part, ça sonne faux. Malgré le fait de voir Dean se faire découper, de voir Jessica dont les traits sont flous brûler sur le plafond, de voir du sang à la place de l'eau de sa douche, du sommeil qu'il lui laisse à peine, juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir le voir souffrir plus longtemps.<p>

Il doit être masochiste mais tout est préférable au vide insupportable qu'il a ressenti – et peut-être qu'il est tout simplement en train de devenir fou cette fois-ci, peut-être que ce n'est pas une question d'âme brisée et de mur effondré, peut-être qu'ils étaient vraiment-

« _Faits l'un pour l'autre. Littéralement. Nostalgique, Sammy ?_ »

Il ne répond pas.

Dean ne sait pas, mais il s'en doute, quand parfois, Sam tressaille alors que son hallucination mime de lui planter un couteau dans le ventre. Il s'en doute ou il pense juste que son frère va finir comme n'importe quel chasseur – à l'asile psychiatrique – et c'est probablement le cas.

Adam en revanche, agit comme s'il en avait parfaitement conscience. Il sourit parfois, paresseusement, et ses yeux disent, _Je sais tout, Sam. On est pareils, toi et moi, maintenant_. Et le poids de la culpabilité écrase ses épaules ankylosées à force d'être raidies.

Rien n'est plus jamais silencieux, et c'est plus reposant que ça ne devrait l'être, même avec les hurlements – le Diable, Sam refusera d'appeler son hallucination autrement, a trouvé il ne sait trop comment une version métal de _Call me maybe_ qu'il passe constamment en lui tirant sa langue fendue en deux à chaque refrain.

Pourtant, la voix de son demi-frère perce, déchire le son qu'il entend perpétuellement avec une violence qui le laisse coi.

« Il n'y a pas de mur à installer, cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il est chantant et moqueur et narquois et Sam ne se demande même pas comment il est au courant pour le mur, sait qu'il n'est pas _lui-même_ et pourtant le Diable se tait pour qu'il puisse l'écouter parler.

« Peut-être que j'aurais dû serrer ton âme contre moi aussi étroitement quand la Mort est venue que quand c'était Castiel. Mais tu vois, j'étais un peu désespéré. J'avais un peu abandonné. C'est triste le désespoir, hein ? Et vous, vous êtes là à constamment parler de _famille_ et de _valeurs_. Dieu sait – mais Dieu ne sait pas, hein ? Dieu s'en fout – que ça a pu me dégoûter. Maintenant je m'en fiche un peu. Le Diable est mort. »

Et Adam chante, doucement, le sourire aux lèvres. « _Le Diable est mort, le Diable est mort…_ »

* * *

><p>Vingt-et-un décembre, l'hiver est là, officiellement du moins – pour Sam, il ne cessera probablement plus jamais.<p>

C'est aussi le premier jour où il lui répond. Le début de sa déchéance.

« _Regarde, Sam, un chien. Tu te rappelles celui que tu as percuté ? Il est sûrement mort, maintenant. Et un de plus._ »

Quand il a cédé, la dernière fois, c'était de l'exaspération et l'incapacité très humaine à supporter les bavardages de son hallucination une seconde de plus. Quand il a cédé, la dernière fois, c'est parce qu'il avait encore une certaine force de caractère, et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qui arriverait ensuite.

Cette fois-ci, c'est en connaissance de cause, par lassitude, une manière d'arrêter de se battre, de dire stop. Il vient de couper la tête de deux vampires à qui le Diable avait donné l'apparence de son père et de sa mère, et il est encore couvert de sang alors que Dean se lave. Il se sent sale – combien de temps depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'est senti propre ? Sans doute son entière existence – et il veut juste tout oublier. Il veut juste… Ne plus être. C'est tout.

« Ça suffit. »

Les mots n'ont rien d'autoritaire ou de violent. Ce sont juste des mots. Factuels et noyés dans la fatigue. Épuisés.

« _Pauvre petit Sammy_ », fait l'hallucination sans sourire. « _Tu es si usé que ça ?_

- 'Semblerait », répond le _pauvre petit_, sans même le regarder.

L'instant suivant, le Diable a un sourire qui a quelque chose de tendre de la plus tordue des manières.

« _Va dormir._

- Quoi ?

- _Va dormir. Allez hop, sous la couette, au dodo._ »

Sam ne sait même pas pourquoi il obéit. Peut-être parce qu'il est quatre heures du matin et qu'il n'est réellement fatigué que corporellement parlant.

Il ferme les yeux, ne prête même pas attention à la main glaciale qui caresse ses cheveux et son front, et aux frissons de peur que ça devrait lui donner. Parce qu'il est si _las_.

C'est alors que le Diable a un doux rire.

« _There's a lady who's sure_

_All that glitters is gold_

_And she's buying a Stairway to Heaven… _»

Le hurlement du chasseur est étouffé par le soudain sommeil qui l'assomme.

* * *

><p><em>When she gets there she knows<em>

_If the stores are all closed,_

_With a word she can get what she came for._

C'est peut-être même la bande originale de sa vie, après tout, cette musique. La voix de l'hallucination est douce, agréable, un peu rauque – ça le rend malade et il ne dit rien le jour suivant lorsqu'il sourit et s'interrompt en plein milieu d'un vers pour lui annoncer quelque chose qu'il sait déjà.

« _J'ai gagné, Sammy_. »

A vrai dire, c'est lui qui a perdu.

_And she's buying a Stairway to Heaven…_

* * *

><p>Dean hurle quelque chose, Sam en a vaguement conscience tandis qu'il fixe le vide. Il n'est vraiment nulle part. En vérité, il est même, si ça se trouve, toujours dans la Cage, à contempler ce que le premier Déchu fait apparaître devant ses yeux pour le punir.<p>

« _Sammy, je ne ferais jamais ça. A ton avis, pourquoi as-tu réussi à entraîner Michael dans la Cage ?_ »

Le discours a changé, depuis quelques jours déjà, mais la voix est toujours la même. Un peu acide, quelque part. Peut-être qu'il est juste tellement fou et désespéré qu'il s'imagine que sa propre hallucination sympathise avec lui.

Dean crie. « SAMMY ! »

_There's a sign on the wall_

_But she wants to be sure,_

_'__Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings._

« SAM, BORDEL ! »

Ce n'est que quand Adam se met à rire qu'il ne se rend compte qu'il chantonne dans le vide.

* * *

><p>Les murs de la salle sont désespérément blancs, alors le Diable commence à les repeindre. Avec le soi-disant sang de la femme qui tente de l'interroger la plupart du temps. Sam ne se souvient pas trop des mots que son frère a employés. Quelque chose comme <em>je ne sais plus quoi faire, je vous en prie, aidez-le, il est tout ce que j'ai<em>, quelque chose dans ce ton et d'aussi larmoyant que serait capable de faire Dean sans même s'en rendre compte. Adam est resté avec lui. Adam, lui, est gérable, ou alors c'est peut-être parce que Dean ne lui accorde pas suffisamment d'importance pour vouloir lui sauver la mise.

« _Allons, Sam. La jalousie est un péché. Tu la veux ta place au Paradis, ou tu préfères aller en Enfer tant je te manque ?_ »

_In the tree by the brook_

_There's a songbird who sings,_

_"__Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven."_

Il avale des pilules de différentes couleurs et ça ne change pas grand-chose; à part que par moments il tombe soudainement de fatigue et s'écroule au milieu de son lit, les yeux du Diable fixés sur lui. Il cesse probablement d'exister quand Sam est inconscient. C'est une bonne chose. Peut-être, sans doute, il ne sait plus trop. Tout est flou.

_Oooooh, it makes me wonder…_

* * *

><p>Beaucoup de temps passe; les minutes comme les heures sont indénombrables tant elles se ressemblent.<p>

Parfois, Lucifer – quand est-ce qu'il a renoncé à sa résolution de ne jamais l'appeler par son nom ? Peut-être au moment où il a commencé à le considérer comme la seule chose qui reste – disparaît violemment, juste comme ça. Ils n'en parlent jamais, mais Sam sait que ce n'est pas prémédité au regard de surprise qu'il a toujours quelques fractions de secondes avant.

Dans ces moments-là, il lui arrive de voir des choses si belles qu'il se demande si finalement, il n'est pas mort. Si Lucifer n'est pas bel et bien sorti de la Cage fier, féroce et entier et les a tous pulvérisés dans sa colère.

Quand son compagnon réapparaît, il lui dit toujours « _Tu me blesses, Sam. J'ai promis que je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Jamais._ »

C'est comme s'il était une radio, en train de passer progressivement d'une station à une autre, et ça n'a rien de réaliste – Sam ne sait même pas pourquoi il y croit.

_If there's a bustle in our hedgerow, don't be alarmed now_

_It's just a spring clean for the May queen._

_Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run_

_There's still time to change the road you're on_

_And it makes me wonder…_

* * *

><p>Il y a ce passage où tout n'est plus qu'incertitude. Où même Lucifer, où même la chanson se font silence, comme pour respecter un doute qui semble secouer l'univers entier. Est-ce que c'est la Terre qui s'arrête de tourner, soudainement ? Parce que la nuit est perpétuelle et immense, éclatante et douloureuse, et il ne sait même pas si ce n'est pas le soleil qu'il regarde en face, dans l'espoir de ne plus rien pouvoir voir du tout.<p>

« _Je ne m'en vais pas, tu sais_ », dit le Diable et il se demande à quoi ça ressemble le plus, la menace d'avant ou la promesse de jamais.

Et avec ça, tout reprend.

_Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know_

_The piper's calling you to join him._

Le bord de la fenêtre du bureau de la psychiatre a quelque chose d'attirant alors que Lucifer s'y tient, comme pour lui dire de l'y rejoindre, et il ne prête pas attention l'espace d'un instant à un seul mot de ce que la femme peut raconter – _je sais que tu as moins souvent d'hallucinations maintenant, Samuel, c'est important que tu m'écoutes, si tu le fais, tu pourras revoir plus vite ton frère…_

Il voudrait tellement sauter, pour voir si lui aussi peut apprendre à voler – ou est-ce qu'on peut apprendre à chuter ?

* * *

><p><em>As we wind on down the road<em>

_Our shadows taller than our souls…_

Lucifer lui parle d'une époque si lointaine que tous l'ont oubliée sauf lui, d'une époque où Dieu le préférait entre tous et où l'on l'appelait _Samaël_, d'une douce époque où ils chantaient tous et où la terre venait à peine de fendre les océans, où les poissons n'existaient même pas encore et où le vent même malmenait les volcans, et Sam voit les images, voit la Terre si jeune et craquelée sur toute sa surface, voit les anges voler. Lucifer lui parle de la Chute et de tout ce qui ne s'est pas passé, du rôle qu'on lui a donné à jouer, et il voit tout ce qu'il ne dit pas, aussi – le petit frère abandonné tout en bas dans le froid à cause d'un seul immense défaut d'orgueil, et il pense que peut-être, ils étaient bien liés.

* * *

><p><em>There walks a lady we all know<em>

_Who shines white light and wants to show_

_How everything still turns to gold._

Le printemps revient, doucement. Sam voit les arbres bourgeonner, les rayons de soleil percer les nuages de l'hiver, et l'hallucination s'effacer doucement au loin, laisser place au vide. Il ne se bat même pas contre ça, le regarde disparaître comme on regarde disparaître la seule chose qui existe, la seule chose dont il se souvient. Les traits de Dean sont flous dans son esprit.

Mais après tout, il est juste fou, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a qu'à prendre ses médicaments et tout ira mieux.

_And if you listen very hard_

_The tune will come to you at last…_

Le dernier matin, Sam ouvre la petite fenêtre et pour la première fois depuis ce qui pourrait être des millénaires, il ne fait pas froid.

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui pourrait être des millénaires, le vent qui caresse son visage a une saveur et une texture, il est doux et tiède et le soleil lui offre un sourire doux-amer.

Le dernier matin, l'homme dont il a oublié le nom se tient au bord de son lit, et ses yeux sont d'un bleu que Sam associera éternellement au désespoir.

Il ne dit rien, le regarde, lui fait ce qui semble être une sorte de rictus un peu semblable à celui du soleil, quelque chose qui ressemble à de la résignation.

« _J'avais peut-être tort_ », dit-il, comme un secret, comme s'il souhaitait qu'il l'oublie l'instant d'après.

Et puis sa chambre est vide.

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, Sam sort de l'hôpital. La femme qui lui sert de psychiatre se tient à côté de Dean et de Cas et le fixe avec de la compassion dans le regard, et son frère soupire.<p>

« Tu peux remercier Hannah, Sam, je te dis pas la dose de sang d'ange qu'il t'a fallu pour virer la Grâce de ce salopard de ton corps. »

Le chasseur ne comprend pas, mais Dean ne semble pas vouloir lui expliquer, et les anges sont silencieux. Adam est – apparemment – au Paradis.

Tout peut reprendre, alors.

* * *

><p>Il y a encore des choses à tuer, des gens à sauver, même si de temps en temps, quand l'hiver vient, le monde entier semble faire silence pour commémorer quelque chose que Sam lui-même a oublié.<p>

Et comme d'habitude, il fait taire la part de lui, un peu floue, un peu vague, un peu lointaine, qui hurle le vide et le manque d'une chose inconnue.

Après tout, le monde a encore besoin de Sam Winchester.

_And she's buying a Stairway to Heaven._


End file.
